Loveless For Now, And Forever
by Tasogare no Makai
Summary: Ritsuka has begun 7th grade, and he is questioning if he can ever love. Soubi is targeted by Spetimal Moon's executioner. Will Ritsuka be able to love Soubi, or will he remain forever Loveless. SoubixRitsuka and other Pairings.


**Author: Tasogare no Makai.**

**Title: Loveless For Now, And Forever.**

**Rating: T-M.**

**Genre: Angst/Drama/Romance**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Loveless?**

**Author says: Thanks for taking time out to read this. Its my first Loveless fanfic, so please, don't be TOO harsh. I'm sorry this chapter is short, the next one's will be longer I swear! Hope you enjoy. Much more to come.**

**---**

_Beloved…_

_He is Beloved, but I am Loveless…_

_Does that mean I cannot love?_

_But if I cannot love, what is this I feel?_

_Soubi… _

_Beloved…_

**-**

Ritsuka opened his eyes slowly. It took a while for his eyesight to clear up. Once again, he had nodded off in class. He had barely slept these last few days because of all the work they had given him and trying to keep up with Soubi. _It's all so tiring, especially having to keep up with Soubi. _Ever since Ritsuka graduated the 6th grade, Soubi had gotten more and more persistent, and was even asking Ritsuka if it was time he lost the ears. Thinking about this made him blush. "Ritsuka-kun! Are you paying attention?" Ritsuka's head jerked up. "Y-yes ma'am!"

The girl in front of Ritsuka's seat leaned back. "Ritsuka-kun, are you ok?" She asked. Ritsuka sighed and slowly nodded. "Yes, Yuiko, just a little tired." She gave him a worried look, and then returned her attention to the class. Ritsuka, on the other hand, looked out the window and spaced out again. _I wonder what Soubi is doing…_He thought. That's all he had done lately: think of Soubi.

When the final bell rang, and the weekend began, Ritsuka couldn't resist but feel like he had just been freed from a 10 year stay in prison. He walked out the junior high door with Yuiko by his side. "Ritsuka-kun, why don't we get some ice cream? Maybe Soubi-san will come too!" She suggested. Ice cream really would make the begging of a weekend even sweeter. "Sure." He said with a smile. Yuiko grinned.

Just as every other school day, Soubi had come to pick Ritsuka up besides the gate. To his surprise, though, it wasn't just Soubi. "Youji, Natsuo!" He shouted in surprise. They grinned at him. "Good to see you again Ritsuka!" Ritsuka hugged both of them, and then kissed Soubi. Yuiko smiled. Ritsuka grabbed Soubi's arm. "Can we go eat some ice cream?" He asked, smiling innocently. Soubi chuckled. "Of course."

They hurried to the parlor, discussing what flavor they would have. They talked, laughed, ate and frolicked without a care in the world. But, as Ritsuka looked into Soubi's eyes, he could always tell that something was definitely wrong. Not wanting to ruin the evening, Ritsuka flipped open his cell phone and text messaged Soubi.

**We'll talk later tonight. I know something's up. **

**-Ritsuka.**

Soubi read the message and frowned. Ritsuka put away his cell phone with a serious look and continued to enjoy the beginning of the weekend. On the way home, they dropped Yuiko off at her house, and then stopped by Ritsuka's home. His mother had been taken away to a rehabilitation center, and his father worked late, so basically, Ritsuka lived alone now. Soubi turned to Youji and Natsuo "I'll be a while, feel free to stay at my house." He tossed them the key, and nodded. They both watched them walk off. Then, Ritsuka opened the door slowly, with a frown. "Soubi, you promise me… no more secrets." Soubi closed his eyes.

Up in Ritsuka's room, they both looked at each other in silence for a moment. "What's wrong Soubi? Don't hide things from me." Ritsuka frowned in the most serious way he could. "You look so cute like this, Ritsuka." Soubi said, with the mysterious smile he always wore. "Soubi!" Ritsuka stood up and walked towards him rapidly. He tried to speak, but nothing would come out of his mouth. All that resulted were tears. "Soubi…" Ritsuka fell into Soubi's chest, and Soubi hugged him fondly. "Ritsuka, nothing is wrong. I swear." He grabbed Ritsuka's chin, and kissed him. The kiss lasted about a minute. Ritsuka then backed away. He wiped his tears. "Ok, I trust you Soubi…" Soubi smiled, and then walked out to the balcony. "Goodnight, Ritsuka."

Ritsuka smiled. "Good night!" He said cutely. The lights in Ritsuka's room turned off, as Soubi climbed down Ritsuka's balcony. _Am I worthy of being trusted…? _Soubi walked back home in the dark, with his eyes half closed and his mind clouded. When he was almost home, he stopped abruptly. "Who are you?" He turned around staring into the darkness. "Agatsuma, Soubi. Septimal Moon has had enough. You are to be eliminated tomorrow evening." Soubi frowned. "So, you are the shinigami…?" Soubi said softly. "If you know who I am, you know there is nothing you can do." He replied. Soubi closed his eyes, painfully. "Yes…" The shinigami in the darkness began to fade. "Enjoy your last day, Agatsuma."

Soubi closed his eyes painfully. The pain he was feeling was unbearable, even for him. "Ritsuka…" He tried to yell, but only came out as a whisper. His hand was bleeding uncontrollably. A moment later, it stopped. Soubi was drenched in sweat and yelping. He stood up, and continued his walk home.

_Soubi…_

_Soubi… do you love me?_

_Can I love you?_

_I wish I knew._

_I want to love you._

_Soubi…_

Ritsuka woke with a fright as his cell phone beeped. He sighed, and then flipped it open. He read it carefully, and smiled. "This couldn't wait till morning I guess." He giggled, and went back to bed without closing his phone.

**Ritsuka, lets have a pick nick tomorrow and watch the sunset, just you and me.**

**-Soubi.**


End file.
